Massage
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: Peridot gets a nice massage. Mature content. Jaspidot AU inspired from kurokoccheerio's AU on tumblr.


Jaspidot AU inspired from kurokoccheerio's AU on tumblr

Jasper silently watched the small human as she tossed and turned around in the sheets on her bed. Ever since their fusion and the frantic research for gem healing, Peridot's normal sleeping pattern had become more erratic. Instead of a quiet, soft breathing and still slumber, she would kick and punch about with an angered expression. The most interesting development for Jasper was the talking though. Mostly they were scientific mutterings, but every once in awhile she would drowsily mumble Jasper's name and say things that she would normally say to her when she was awake.

The concept of sleep always confused Jasper, but now that it came with a sort of "show" it wasn't as mind numbingly boring during the night. (Not that being with a conscious Peridot who was constantly buried in her notes was anymore entertaining.)

Though tonight was not an especially humorous show. Peridot was moving quite viciously against the mattress, her face scrunched up in agony. Her voice was coming out in a strangled, painful way creating words that were unknown to Jasper. The gem desperately wanted to wake Peridot due the seemingly intense pain she was under, but hesitated.

The last time she had woken Peridot, she was heavily scolded and told to never do it again lest she face the consequences. But Jasper overlooked her better judgement and reached over. She would gladly take the punishment the human would give her because seeing Peridot writhing in torment was much worse. But as Jasper placed her large hand on the other's small shoulder, Peridot froze in her physical struggle.

Jasper stared down at her, perplexed. The human's breath slowed slightly and she remained still. Experimentally, Jasper moved her hand, slowly and carefully, along Peridot's collarbone. Peridot quietly sighed and her pained face softened. Leaning down, Jasper spoke lowly.

"Hey…are you okay?"

There was no reply, but when Jasper tried to move her hand away, she was met with a soft whine of protest. Jasper was quick to return the hand. The last thing she wanted was Peridot to not get enough rest after her endless hours of research to heal Jasper's gem.

As the minutes passed into an hour, Jasper absentmindedly began to stroke the human's shoulder. Peridot made a small happy noise that was followed by the mumbling of several words. Jasper caught the words "lower" and "harder" and assumed she had to be referring to being massaged.

Jasper took the suggestion and went about an inch lower and pressed more firmly as she moved her fingers together in a small circle.

Peridot breathed out louder, "Lower…"

Doing as she was told, Jasper was met with a much more softer and squishier part of the human. She seemed to enjoy the more sensitive area being fondled as she stretched in her sleep, reaching her arms up over head and spreading her legs.

Jasper's curiosity got the better of her as she placed her other hand on the other side of Peridot's chest and, boy, did she get a reaction. The human sucked in a quick breath and let out a moan of satisfaction.

"…More…Jasper," the tiny human grunted, sleepily.

She was confused by what "more" meant until Peridot lazily grabbed the other's wrist and weakly directed it down her body. Jasper followed instructions, massaging carefully down the small frame. She was rewarded with soft moans and a smile on Peridot's face which was something Jasper hadn't really ever see before. The human was always so serious and busy with her work that she never did much that made her smile.

Jasper soon became addicted to making Peridot feel good with the simple act of massage. She listened carefully to the human's voice as it signaled her level of pleasure as Jasper experimented with different techniques and pressure, but the thing that seemed to get Peridot the most excited was the actually location where she would receive the touches. And when Jasper got down to the human's hips, Peridot was moving back against her hands and mewling continuously. Not knowing much about a human's anatomy, the gem was surprised when Peridot tried to get the fingers manhandling her to go between her upper thighs.

Confused, Jasper explored the human's crotch and found that Peridot liked it. Very. Much. Her moans grew loud and her thighs were quivering.

"Don't…stop..ughhh," the human cried, "…faster."

Jasper pressed firmly into the middle crease she found and rubbed it fast. Peridot's back arched and she suddenly let out a scream. The gem immediately let go, afraid that she had hurt her, but Peridot had a very satisfied face as her body shivered and then she gave a slightly larger jerk upward with her hips before her body relaxed fully into the bed.

Then there was a noise that Jasper had never heard from the human before: a small giggle of relaxation. She then preceded to curl up in her sheets and sleep soundly for the rest of the night.


End file.
